If a member, such as an instrument panel cover plate, is to be attached by a fastener to a support structure, such as the base instrument panel, it is desirable for the fastener to be "captured" that is, retained on the cover plate member, so that the fastener is readily available when needed to effect the attachment. Current captured fastener technology includes the use of a "pal-nut" clip which retains a fastener to a cover plate. Typically, a cover plate member is moved during assembly into a desired position over the associated base instrument panel by a close sliding of the cover plate member along the base instrument panel support structure. In previous arrangements, the retaining fastener, preferrably a screw, has a pointed end portion which protrudes through the cover plate. During assembly where the maximum spacing between cover plate and base instrument member is limited, the pointed end portion interfers with the aforesaid sliding motion of the cover plate member over the base structure and can prevent moving the cover plate member into the desired assembly position. In addition to interferring with a necessary assembly movement, the fastener's protruding end portion risks damaging adjacent components during assembly.